1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is related to a partition structure of a computer casing, and particularly to a partition, which is provided with guide groove, so as to be engaged to the engaging parts of the joining member in a computer casing.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer casing 11 is attached with a partition 2 and a joining member 13. The computer casing 11 has a fixing part 111 with a locating slot 111a and fixing holes 111b. The partition 12 has perforations 121 and the fasteners 121a can pass through the perforations 121 to engage with the fixing holes 111b. Thus, the partition 12 is capable of being fixedly attached to the computer casing 11 via the fasteners 121a. 
The partition 12 has a first guide groove 122 and a second guide groove 123. The first guide groove 122 further has a guide part 122a and a locating part 122b and the second guide groove 123 further has a guide part 123a and a locating part 123b. Thus, the joining member 13, which is provided with engaging parts 131, 132, engages with the locating parts 122b, 123b via the guide part 122a of the first guide groove 122 and the guide part 123a of the second guide groove 223.
Referring to FIGS. 2 to 4, while in assembling, the joining member 13 is tilted an angle first to allow the engaging part 132 of the joining member 13 enters via the guide part 123a of the second guide groove 123. Then, the engaging part 131 of the joining member 13 enters via the guide part 122a of the first guide groove 122 as shown in FIG. 2. Next, the engaging parts 131, 132 slide along the first guide groove 122 and the second guide groove 123a shown in FIG. 3 till the engaging parts 131, 132 reaching the locating parts 122b, 123b as shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 5, the assembly of the partition 12 and the joining member 13 is attached to the computer casing 11 with the projections 124 at both end sides of the partition 12 insert into the locating slots 111a next to the fixing holes 111b. Further, the perforations 121 of the partition 12 align with the fixing holes 111b of the computer casing 11 and the fasteners 121a pass through the perforations 121 to engage with the fixing holes 111b. Thus, the partition 12 is fixedly attached to the computer casing 11.
During disassembling of the computer casing, the fasteners 121a have to be detached first. Then, the partition 12 with the joining member 13 is detached from the computer casing 11. Finally, the partition 12 is disengaged from the joining member 13 following the reversed order shown in FIG. 4, FIG. 3 and FIG. 2 sequentially. It is noted that either the partition 12 or the joining member 13 is incapable of being detached from the computer casing 11 directly and independently.
The partition 12 of the computer casing 11 is primary for supporting the casing 11 against being deformed when the casing 11 is loaded with heavy objects such as data storage devices. Although the casing 11 has been reinforced with the partition 11, the partition 12 and the joining member 13 have to be detached from casing 11 together before repair or parts replacing can be started. In other words, the partition 12 has to be taken out from the casing 11 before being detached from the joining member 13 in case of the data storage devices mounted to the joining member 13 needed to repair or replaced. Hence, the structure of the partition 12 of the conventional computer casing 11 is incapable of allowing the joining member 13 disengaging from the partition 12 under a condition of the partition 12 keeping staying with the computer casing 11 and it results in the parts attached to the joining member 13 being inconvenient in case of parts repair or replacing being needed.